


Resistance To Fate

by SkyGardens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Member Death, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGardens/pseuds/SkyGardens
Summary: A mothers sacrifice leads to twisting tale of love, though they fight it.





	Resistance To Fate

Chapter One

“She isn’t dead, she is coming back.” A little girl spoke soothingly to her father who held his head in his hands. She reached out to comfort his grieving, but could not relieve his pain…no matter how hard she tried. “Daddy, why did this happen?” He looked up and pointed to a family down the hall. “Ask them.” He stated sadly. She walked down to the family and asked. “Why is my mommy gone?” They looked at her, silence was the only answer the small girl got. Then a small young boy a bit older than herself ran up to the family. “Mommy the doctor said I am fine.” He said cheerfully. He has bandages on him but that’s it. “Oh, thank god.” The mother said hugging her child. “Mommy, who is she?” He asked pointing at the little girl. “It’s that woman's little girl. Say hi.” She said smiling. “Hi, and will you thank your Mommy for saving me?” Then she realized that it was this little boy that her mother pulled out from a falling car but instead of the boy being crushed she was…killed. “It, was you?” She said tears raising to the surface then pouring down her cheeks. “YOU ARE THE REASON WHY MY MOMMY IS DEAD!!” She screamed at the boy. “I HATE YOU!! YOU SHOULD DIE!!! JUST DIE!!! I WANT MY MOMMY BACK!!! GIVE HER BACK!!!” She screamed and cried then she ran to her father. The little boy trembled by the girl’s words and he too began to cry.

“AHHH!” A man awoke from a bad dream...but he knew it wasn’t just a dream… it was a bad memory. “Damn it! Why can’t I forget!?” He said anger in his voice. ‘It’s been 15 years, I still can’t forget her face, her words or any of that day.’ “What time is it?” He said searching for his watch. He made a grunt noise when his hand landed on the cold metal of it. He brought it to his face and it read ‘7:56’ “Oh, crap… Max is going to kill me.” He said searching for his close, a flash of his bosses’ angry face quickened his pace. Dressed in his favorite pants and his favorite red shirt he headed to work. He entered the elevator to his left and pushed the ‘lobby’ button several times for good measure. He was almost relaxed when his phone went off. “Hello?” He answered with a bit of caution. _“Where the hell are you Jayden?!” _A woman's voice came bursting from his phone making him move it away from his ear. When the voice settle down, he placed it back to his ear. He began to explain his delay. “I woke up late, sorry. I am on my way right now.” He said just as the elevator doors began to close._ “Fine but I am tired of you being late! So when you get here I have something special for you to do.”_ He thought for a moment to try and figure what it might be. “May I ask-” _“No, I am not telling you. You’ll find out when you get here!!”_ “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” He said rubbing his temples as the doors *PINGED* open. _“You better, or you might have gotten up for nothing!!”_ She screamed once more before hanging up. He closed his phone and placed it in his back pant pocket. He walked up to his blue silver Harley. It is his pride and joy. He and his father built it when he was in high school. He got on and drove off to work. When he got there, he saw Max standing at the curb. He drove up to her and parked his bike. She stared at him seeing his dark brown hair in a mess as he pulled off his helmet, his old red shirt all wrinkly. “Where were you?” She asked looking at him intensely. He got off and placed his helmet on the seat of his bike and said. “Nowhere. Why?” “You are late. Even more then you were supposed to be, that’s why.” “So?” He said looking down and walking around to her. “Why you arrogant son of...go scrub the floors.” “All the floors?!” He said just a little angry. “Yup. And don’t forget the corners.” She said walking away with a little laugh at the end. “Wench...” “I heard that!” She throwing a wrench at him just barely missing his head. “Crazy bitch…”


End file.
